


【铁盾】他的心

by Schlenk



Series: 【铁盾】星辰依旧 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 【有点啰嗦不过请务必看一下的前言】因为基友提起“虽然队长看不到2061的哈雷彗星了，但又可以看1985的了”，于是这篇文就从一个独立短篇变成了一个系列（说是系列其实会不会再有第三篇也很难说）（姑且算是个姐妹篇吧）本篇可独立观看，不过为获得最佳阅读体验，建议阅读前文“他的星”开始之前补充一个我流时间轴设定（即本文采用的设定）：假设这是在打游戏，你在每个重要节点之后会存个档，通关时就存了很多，队长的穿越相当于快通关的时候没有存通关档案进二周目，而是读了一个很早的存档。而你玩游戏的时候每个存档看似是连续的，其实是互相平行的，你读档1接着玩并和上次玩法完全不同，也并不会影响到后面的档2、档3等，每个存档之间是互不影响的平行世界。





	【铁盾】他的心

**Author's Note:**

> 【有点啰嗦不过请务必看一下的前言】  
因为基友提起“虽然队长看不到2061的哈雷彗星了，但又可以看1985的了”，于是这篇文就从一个独立短篇变成了一个系列（说是系列其实会不会再有第三篇也很难说）（姑且算是个姐妹篇吧）  
本篇可独立观看，不过为获得最佳阅读体验，建议阅读前文“他的星”  
开始之前补充一个我流时间轴设定（即本文采用的设定）：  
假设这是在打游戏，你在每个重要节点之后会存个档，通关时就存了很多，队长的穿越相当于快通关的时候没有存通关档案进二周目，而是读了一个很早的存档。  
而你玩游戏的时候每个存档看似是连续的，其实是互相平行的，你读档1接着玩并和上次玩法完全不同，也并不会影响到后面的档2、档3等，每个存档之间是互不影响的平行世界。

史蒂夫和托尼约好了一起看2061年的哈雷彗星，史蒂夫想到了他们可能会失约，但没想到他们会以这样的形式失约。

他更没想到在失约之后，自己竟然还能够重新经历一次那错失了的1985年。

除了即将回归地球的哈雷彗星之外，1985年还有什么？

有“拯救生命”演唱会，有挑战者号的第十七次飞行，有终于被发现的泰坦尼克号残骸，有无数活在这个时代的人以及他们的欢乐与忧愁。

还有十五岁的托尼·史塔克。

史蒂夫一直和霍华德保持着往来，工作上和私人上都是，按照常理来说，这会意味着他和霍华德的儿子也会很熟悉，但事实是他们并不熟。

好吧，他们知道彼此的存在，了解一些对方的基本情况，在偶然的情况下他们会得知一些只有亲近的人才知道的事情——往往是在史蒂夫前来做客的餐桌上知道的，比如说，托尼知道史蒂夫因为战场上的经历，对午餐肉罐头深恶痛绝。

他把这个戏称为午餐肉PTSD，这为餐桌带来了一阵恰到好处的笑声，连托尼也跟着笑。史蒂夫看得出来托尼很放松，这种放松因为他而产生却又与他无关：托尼总是期待他来做客，因为那样就意味着霍华德会在家。

笑完之后托尼扫视了一眼餐桌，确定自己想要的东西在什么位置，然后有些不自在地对史蒂夫说：“劳驾，把黑胡椒粉递给我。”

史蒂夫在自己手边寻觅着调味料罐，还没等他伸出手，贾维斯已经把黑胡椒粉递给了托尼。

托尼看上去竟有几分如释重负。

史蒂夫倒没有觉得失落或是被冒犯，他知道托尼天生性格如此，因为生长和生活的环境，他能够装出一副八面玲珑的样子来，但这用以应对“需要”的伪装改变不了本性。

托尼接连不断的插科打诨和尖锐又任性的态度能够来填充与大部分人的浅层社交，却不能拿来经营一段稳定的长期关系，如果你让他停止开玩笑，停止刻意的轻浮态度，他八成就会开始紧张焦虑，不知道该怎么做才好。

史蒂夫能够猜到托尼对他的看法，非常简单易懂：美国队长，看上去年轻其实挺大年纪的了，我爸的朋友，我和他不太熟。

而他对托尼的看法就不可避免地要复杂许多，这个十五岁的托尼让他感到既怀念又疏远——不知道幸运或者不幸的是，怀念总是远远地多过疏远。

除却记忆与疤痕，似乎一切都是从前的——未来的样子。

他们独处的时候很少，不过这些年下来总归是有的，史蒂夫喜欢在这些弥足珍贵的时光里保持沉默，好像只要一开口就会打破什么。

那时候托尼往往在低头忙自己的。他沉醉在自己的工作里时最为气定神闲，不在乎旁边是不是有个“不太熟”的长辈看着。

托尼的手不像是少年人的手，上面总是有各式各样的擦伤，有时候贴着创可贴，有时候连创可贴都懒得贴，有时候指甲盖里会有淤青，托尼会在工作的间隙里，用另一只手的指甲压在上面刮来刮去。

史蒂夫忍不住问他：“这样弄不疼吗？”

“疼。”托尼老实说，“但是是有点奇怪的疼，让人老是想去试试看的疼，不是那种让人受不了的疼。”

史蒂夫默不作声，他思索着托尼身上是不是还存在着一种与他所经历的那段未来之间奇妙联系，所以才会说出一些连自己也弄不懂含义，但其实暗含哲理的话来。

“哦。”看来托尼也觉得刚才的那段话不够简单易懂，他又想出了更让他满意的说法来，“其实就是我手贱。”

这下史蒂夫倒是确定了另一件事，无论这个托尼身上有没有与未来或者说平行世界的奇妙联系，他都是托尼本人。

史蒂夫看着托尼，托尼低着头，还在执着地刮指甲盖底下的淤青。

星辰总依循自己的轨迹。

托尼依旧是托尼。

大概就在那阵子，史蒂夫想起了他们前世的哈雷彗星之约。

“你想去看哈雷彗星吗？去郊外，找个视野好的地方。”

“不想。”

史蒂夫了解他，了解的程度甚至更甚于他自己。

所以史蒂夫知道这不是最后的拒绝，他十分自然地接着说：“那么你就陪我去。”

这次托尼的回答来得不那么果断了，他犹豫了一会儿，抬起头看着史蒂夫：“我以为你讨厌我。”

史蒂夫轻轻摇头。

于是这事儿就这么定了。

这一年的哈雷彗星会在四月时最靠近地球，所以他们在某个气候宜人的春日黄昏出发，托尼坐在史蒂夫的摩托车后座上，有些拘谨地搂着史蒂夫的腰，忽然说了个谐音笑话：“我们这是骑着Harley去看Halley.”

史蒂夫一边发动摩托车一边评价道：“太烂了，笑不出来。”

“你就凑合着听吧。”托尼哼哼唧唧，趴在了他背上。

这一趟观星之旅没有真正成行，主要原因——好吧，没什么主要原因，全部的原因就是他们被一场突如其来的大雨给困在了一个前不着村后不着店的地方，托尼一边拉上外套的兜帽冲到树下躲雨，一边嘴里还在喊着：“你怎么没把你那个盾带上，还能当个伞用！”

还好这棵大树枝繁叶茂，树荫下和树荫外全然是两片天。

“你真倒霉。”托尼看了看这场丝毫没有要停下的意思的雨，“难得我拨冗和你出来一趟，还是要看星星，居然碰上下雨。”

史蒂夫还没来得及回答他，他又紧接着说：“你怎么忽然想出来看星星这一出？你别告诉我你信朝彗星许愿这一套……”

史蒂夫瞥了他一眼：“不行吗？”

这一下把托尼接下来的话都给噎回去了，他挠挠头，声音低了下去：“倒不是不行，但你连吃蛋糕吹蜡烛都不许愿。”

雨又下了一会儿，史蒂夫没有再说话，托尼好像终于受不了这种气氛，甚至主动承认道：“其实挺遗憾的，我还真有那么几个愿望，来的路上不知道该许哪个，现在倒是不用发愁了，许不到了……”

“我借你一个怎么样？”史蒂夫问他。

“一个什么？”

“愿望啊。”史蒂夫拉下外套的拉链，他习惯了把制服穿在常服底下，这会儿那颗白色的星星刚好从敞开的外套中露出来，“你可以对它许愿。”

托尼哆嗦了一下，然后夸张地做着搓胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩的动作：“老天，你以为我几岁啊？”

然而他又紧接着噗嗤一笑：“就算要借也不能光借一个，反正你每次吃蛋糕吹蜡烛都不许愿，不如把那些愿望都借我算了，借到我九十岁，怎么样？”

“你还真贪心。”

“因为要来也没用啊，愿望这种东西就像小数点后面无限循环的零一样，一个和无数个之间没什么区别。”

托尼把双手抄在外套的口袋里，几秒钟前他还半真半假地问史蒂夫借“到我九十岁为止”的愿望，几秒钟后他就静静地看着朦胧的春雨，就好像看透了世事似的，平静地否认其中的乐趣。

史蒂夫曾经认识的那个托尼·史塔克是无数种矛盾的结合体。抛开他们之间的立场不提，史蒂夫确实无数次心折于这位极其现实的理想主义者，而在与他共处的最后时光里，史蒂夫也无数次感觉到他身上所酝酿出的新的矛盾。

那时候的托尼似乎已然领悟，生命中全部的经历——包括死亡——都只是命运端上桌的菜肴，他能够坦然去面对与享受，但是他性格里的另一面死死拉扯着他，令他无法完全释然，令他怀有与那份领悟所带来的东西截然不同的、对俗世的深爱与眷恋。

还有……还有史蒂夫此刻仍能感受到的，幼稚与成熟，天真与世故在同一个人身上完美地共存。

就在出神的时候，史蒂夫一直抓在手上的汽水瓶子滑落在地上，沿着路边有些坡度的草地滚了出去。那是在路上买的饮料，史蒂夫下车躲雨的时候顺手抓上了而已，所以他想叫住托尼，让他不用冒着雨去捡，可是在他的喊声中，托尼已经固执地跑到了几米开外，在雨中弯下腰捡起了那个汽水瓶子，慢慢走回树荫下，递还史蒂夫。

“抓好。”他说，“要是再掉了我就不会帮你捡了。”

托尼的衣服有些湿了，头发也湿漉漉地垂在了额前，他似乎忽然在这段关系中找到了稳定，不再有故作的轻浮和不自然的插科打诨。他双手仍旧抄在口袋里，然后往后靠在粗糙结实的树干上，歪过头看着史蒂夫：“你老看着我干什么？”

史蒂夫觉得这不是全部的真相：“是你总是先看着我。”

托尼耸耸肩膀，不置可否：“是吗？也许吧。”

雨停之后，史蒂夫送托尼回家，他们已经道过别，史蒂夫已经走出了几步，可是他听见托尼在身后叫他：“Cap.”

这个年少的托尼同样经常这么叫他，可是这一次的感觉全然不同了，史蒂夫转过身看着他，福至心灵一般，在那一刻脱口而出：“Mr.Stark?”

一瞬的错愕之后，托尼笑了起来。

“被你这样叫感觉还真挺不错的。”他朝史蒂夫挥手作别，“晚安，如果你说话算数，记得你还欠我七十五个愿望。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本文中两人的关系还八字没一撇呢，这篇文是他们的“序幕”，恋情还没有真正开始，但两人都已切实地迈出了重要的一步  
我觉得我没有把握好那种感觉，所以这个故事读起来可能会有些让人不明所以……  
等我再来给这个系列撒土的时候写的应该就是恋爱故事了（）


End file.
